Ecorché vif, je m'éveille
by Merixel
Summary: Songfic :"Le Chemin" de KYO. Draco Malfoy, aristocrate de la haute société, repense à son adolescence et ce qui l'a mené à cette vie fade qu'il endure chaque jour malgré la fin de la guerre et le rôle qu'il y a joué. Et si, dès lors, ses choix avaient été différents...? (Traces de Draco/Pansy & Draco/Harry.)


_Hello tout le monde! Je n'avais rien publié depuis un p'tit moment, mais me revoilà avec un projet qui s'est inséré entre ma fanfiction en cours et l'OS que je souhaitais publier._

_Il s'agit d'une (longue)__** songfic**__ basée sur la chanson "__**Le Chemin**__" du groupe __**KYO**__._

_**Pairing**__ : __**Draco Malfoy/ Pansy Parkinson**__ (j'avais plusieurs idées en tête et comme il y a assez peu de fics DM/PP j'ai choisi ce couple que je trouvais intéressant pour équilibrer un peu)__**, avec du Drarry**__ sous-entendu vers la fin pour ceux qui préfèrent. ;)_

_Comme la plupart de mes fics ont tendance à partir en Alice au pays des merveilles version "Yaoiste in Débiloland", je me suis essayée à quelque chose d'un peu plus dramatique. J'espère que vous aimerez! =3_

* * *

><p><strong>Ecorché vif, je m'éveille<strong>

L'homme se trouvait seul, dans la pénombre.

Des silhouettes noires se découpèrent dans l'obscurité et s'approchèrent lentement, certaines de capturer leur proie.

Il voulut fuir, mais il ne pouvait que continuer d'avancer, ne distinguant aucun autre chemin dans la pénombre. Le ciel se mit à déverser des larmes dorées. Celles-ci s'échouèrent dans un tintement métallique aux pieds de l'homme, qui fut bientôt cerné de part en part par ses poursuivants.

Angoissé, il chercha du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Un espoir.

Quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver…

Et il le vit.

Dans une ruelle étroite, un regard perçant le fixait à quelques pas du rempart de corps. Un regard indéchiffrable, remarquable par sa lueur émeraude.

L'homme, fasciné, tendit le bras vers l'apparition, mais déjà un des fantômes nocturnes qui l'encerclait l'empoigna. Tiré en arrière, il tendit davantage sa main vers _l'autre_, cherchant désespérément à atteindre le dernier salut qui s'offrait à lui.

La personne de la ruelle, confondue dans la pénombre, resta cependant immobile, telle une statue de cire. Seuls ses yeux semblaient prouver son existence, comme allumés par un mélange de déception, de peine mais aussi de compassion… Et de regret.

La silhouette noire continuait de tirer l'homme blond par le bras, l'éloignant toujours plus des orbes dont le vert profond tranchait avec les ténèbres.

Le contact visuel finit par se rompre et Draco, brisé, ferma les yeux. La résignation déforma sa bouche en une grimace amère et il se laissa emmener par le meneur au masque inquiétant, suivit par le cortège de silhouettes fantomatiques.

La marche funèbre avança, dans un silence seulement perturbé par le bruit de la pluie d'or recouvrant peu à peu le sol. Les hommes aux capes noires et aux masques semblaient le mener à une autre silhouette lointaine, plus fragile, qui se tenait de dos. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, l'aristocrate put l'apercevoir car elle se détachait légèrement du manteau de la nuit grâce à la robe élimée, autrefois blanche, qu'elle portait. Un voile semblable recouvrait sa chevelure sombre qui se confondait avec les ténèbres.

Draco avançait difficilement à présent, les jambes enfoncées dans la masse grossissante qui tombait du ciel. Le fantôme matériel le lâcha soudain, et le poussa vers l'escalier placé au centre de la salle aux murs détruits dans laquelle il était arrivé.

Le jeune homme, condamné à servir les attentes des hommes masqués, gravit les marches avec lenteur, de plus en plus oppressé. Les rires moqueurs des ombres résonnaient dans les décombres, ponctuant sa marche funèbre.

Quand il parvint enfin en haut des marches, l'air était irrespirable. Mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et s'appliqua à détailler la silhouette aperçue plus tôt, qu'il avait désormais rejointe. Il posa une main sur son épaule maigre et la tourna doucement face à lui. La surprise éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut les traits de la jeune femme, presque aussitôt remplacée par la douleur lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'absence d'expression de la mariée déchue, un regard vide ornant sa figure pâle. Il la saisit alors doucement dans ses bras, comme une poupée de porcelaine prête à se briser, avant d'être englouti dans les pièces d'or qui tombaient, inexorablement, sous les rires empreints de satisfaction et de mépris.

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut, haletant.

Il se redressa lentement contre le dossier du lit, tentant de réguler son rythme cardiaque, puis tourna la tête vers la jeune femme brune à ses côtés. Comme si son cauchemar avait été partagé, celle-ci était réveillée également, et sanglotait en silence.

Le jeune homme blond l'observa un moment, reprenant son souffle, puis il saisit sa main et la pressa délicatement, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Sa compagne se blottit contre lui, laissant libre cours aux larmes de tristesse et d'amertume qu'elle refoulait tandis que les mots s'évanouissaient dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Les secondes s'égrenaient telles des heures, vieillissant davantage les deux sorciers déjà usés par la vie. Draco desserra finalement son étreinte et se leva, contournant le lit conjugal. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête une dernière fois, devant le seuil de la salle de bain, l'image de Pansy recroquevillée sur elle-même imprima sa rétine.

_**Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre**_

_**A la lueur de nos mensonges**_

_**Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle**_

Le jeune homme blond platine se trouvait à présent devant un lavabo en marbre, surplombé par un miroir aux contours finement ciselés. Il y observa ses traits fins mais tirés, puis ferma les yeux et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer pour les avoir conduit tous les deux à une vie si morne. Vers la fin de la guerre, il s'était rebellé, Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards à ses côtés, et avait tant bien que mal mis des bâtons dans les roues au seigneur des ténèbres et ses partisans. Mais malgré la victoire de la Lumière, il avait suivi ses parents ex-mangemorts et avait cédé à leurs attentes, suivant ainsi un destin tracé pour lui depuis longtemps.

Il avait épousé son amie d'enfance pour la fierté de sa famille. La fortune, la gloire.

Mais cette vie n'était qu'une supercherie, fondée sur les apparences. Chaque jour, il devait mentir. Sourire et converser à des gens à la peau souvent fripée, constellée de bijoux précieux, dont la seule certitude était un sentiment de supériorité que l'on pouvait lire sur leurs figures hypocrites. Il agissait comme un pantin, mené par les membres de sa famille dont le seul but était de préserver leur honneur et d'étendre leur empire au sein de la société. La simple idée qu'il finirait sans doute par devenir une personne semblable lui donnait la nausée. Cette vie pénible où chaque geste, chaque parole pouvait être retournée contre lui était de plus en plus pesante, et cela le rongeait à petit feu.

Sa femme éprouvait la même chose et malgré le peu de force qu'elle aurait pu tirer de son désespoir, mené par cette envie de rébellion, ce besoin irrépressible de faire ses propres choix, elle ne disait rien et s'emmurait dans un silence douloureux. Chaque jour, voir ses gestes comme contrôlés par une entité extérieure se jouant d'elle agissait comme un poison qui se diffusait lentement dans ses veines, glaçant son corps et son cœur, et Draco ne pouvait que constater cette déchéance, n'ayant aucun moyen d'y remédier.

_**Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle**_

_**Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge**_

_**On a changé à la longue**_

Pansy, les yeux rouges, regarda son mari quitter la chambre.

Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et, coutumière à ses habitudes, comprit qu'il s'était levé pour s'éclaircir les idées sous un jet d'eau froide bienfaitrice, profitant de la sensation laissée sur les pores de sa peau sans penser à rien d'autre, l'espace d'un instant. Mais elle savait que, quand il rouvrait les yeux, il tombait face à son reflet et cela sonnait souvent comme une confrontation avec lui-même.

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si vivre dans le luxe et la complaisance n'était pas un fardeau mais une chance, et tentait de lui mentir comme il se mentait à lui-même, refusant de regarder la vérité en face sous peine de sombrer.

Se regarder dans le miroir sans flancher lui apparaissait de plus en plus dur… Il ne tarderait pas à en être de même pour elle.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

**On a tenu la distance**

Pourtant, ils avaient tenu jusque-là. Ils s'étaient parfaitement débrouillés après la guerre, rétablissant l'honneur vacillant de leurs familles respectives.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à ce point de non-retour ?

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

**Mais je t'adore**

Chacun détestait voir l'autre sombrer, car ils étaient comme le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Mais paradoxalement, ils souhaitaient voir cette âme miroir sourire, prouvant ainsi que rien n'était perdu, qu'ils pouvaient se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient sans se laisser abattre par le poids du regret.

**On a parcouru le chemin**

**On a souffert en silence**

Ils avaient choisi leur voie en étant pleinement conscients de ce dans quoi ils s'aventuraient et des conséquences probables qui en découleraient. Ils n'avaient plus ce choix à présent : plus de retour en arrière possible. Ils devaient assumer la vie qu'ils menaient en taisant leur souffrance.

**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**

Même si chacun abhorrait le fait que l'autre ne l'ai pas empêché de déterminer ainsi ce que leur vie serait, de s'engager sur ce chemin tortueux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ils devaient faire avec. Ils ne pouvaient plus que tenter de rejeter ce sentiment de dégoût mutuel qui les rongeait de plus en plus pour se soutenir l'un l'autre.

_**Mais je t'adore encore...**_

Draco s'essuya le visage avec une serviette portant les armoiries de sa famille, puis revint dans la chambre sous le regard de son épouse.

La jeune femme brune était elle aussi complètement réveillée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du torse pâle qui s'activait non loin d'elle, cage d'un cœur de plus en plus glacé se soulevant au rythme de la respiration de son possesseur, qui cherchait de quoi se vêtir de manière distinguée pour la journée qui s'annonçait.

_**Je vis dans une maison de verre**_

_**A moitié remplie de ton eau**_

Ce que le blond ne savait pas, ou plutôt feignait de ne pas voir, c'est que le propre cœur de Pansy battait de manière accélérée en cet instant, et ce processus se réitérait dès qu'elle le contemplait ou même dès qu'elle percevait sa présence.

Depuis son enfance, Draco avait toujours occupé une place particulière dans son cœur. Cette place avait revêtu une nouvelle forme du temps de Poudlard, où la vision qu'elle avait du petit garçon aux airs fiers avait évolué au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se transformait en homme. Puis la jeune femme s'était retirée avec lui dans une vie à la fois mondaine et solitaire. Enfermée dans cette prison dorée, tout son temps s'écoulait à ses côtés et, irrémédiablement, l'affection qu'elle portait envers son compagnon d'infortune s'était développée.

Beaucoup.

_**Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte**_

Malgré l'insatisfaction que cette vie leur apportait, ses sentiments ne cessaient de croître un peu plus chaque jour sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher ce phénomène.

Draco était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre. Les émotions grandissantes dont il était la cause allaient finir par la submerger et la noyer, mais Pansy n'en avait cure. Il était trop tard à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence.

_**Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare**_

_**Je suis étranger à ton cœur**_

L'aristocrate releva la tête, noyant ses yeux orage dans ceux de Pansy**. **Puis il entreprit d'enfiler la chemise d'un blanc immaculé qu'il tenait à la main, déambulant dans la chambre afin de parfaire sa tenue devant un long miroir ovale aux contours en arabesques.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sa silhouette entière qu'il mirait dans la glace, et il ne put empêcher un rictus amer de déformer ses lèvres. En entrant dans l'âge adulte, sa mâchoire s'était faite plus prononcée et son corps s'était allongé. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus plus durs également, mais son apparence n'avait pas réellement changé. Les épreuves tant physiques que morales qu'il avait subies n'avaient pas déteint sur son physique, et il était resté incroyablement beau.

Cette constatation, cependant, le laissait de marbre : à quoi bon ressembler à un ange quand on vit si loin du paradis ?

Intérieurement, même si sa noblesse d'âme était conservée quelque part en lui, le Draco que Pansy avait connu dans son enfance avait énormément changé. S'aplatir devant les autres, se laisser asservir… Tous les scrupules qu'il avait eus dans sa jeunesse avaient vite dus être laissés de côté et depuis des années, avant même que la grande guerre ne prenne fin, il errait, voguait entre les désirs de chacun de telle manière qu'il s'étonnait presque de ne pas avoir échoué.

Au fond, Pansy avait dû garder une image idyllique de lui pour témoigner d'autant de patience et de dévotion.

_**Seulement regarde comme on est seuls**_

Il se dégoûtait. Mais les deux ex-serpentards étaient comme reclus et, seuls face à eux-mêmes, tout ce que pouvait faire Draco était s'appuyer sur l'unique soutient qui lui était offert par la jeune femme brune, quitte à se raccrocher à la projection qu'elle faisait de lui-même. Peut-être cette illusion pourrait-elle l'aider à envisager qu'il n'était pas aussi souillé, aussi haïssable que ce qu'il pensait.

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a tenu la distance**_

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore**_

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a souffert en silence**_

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore encore**_

Les orbes verts le transperçant du regard dans son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire.

La personne à qui ces yeux appartenaient avait appris à le connaître, à force de l'apostropher quasiment tous les jours. Il connaissait bien le masque que Draco utilisait depuis son enfance et qu'il avait consolidé au fil des années, et avait ainsi toujours su distinguer ce qu'il pouvait cacher derrière ses bravades, comme si la profondeur de son regard avait le pouvoir de sonder son âme.

Le temps avait passé pour lui aussi. Avait-il changé ? La lueur émeraude de ses yeux brillait-elle toujours du même éclat ?

_**(Here comes the true angry)**_

Le jeune homme blond leva à nouveau les yeux vers son reflet, et fut soudain prit d'un accès de rage.

_**Encore…**_

Même maintenant, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Potter.

Sa némésis, son parfait contraire…. Son complément.

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a tenu la distance**_

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore**_

Depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard, il l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Le fait que le brun ait refusé de serrer la main qu'il lui avait offerte avait simplement scellé leur destin : ils s'opposeraient.

Draco passait son temps à fomenter des plans visant à lui nuire, ou du moins lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et lui seul possédait le don de pousser le brun hors de ses retranchements. Ils s'injuriaient, ils se frappaient… Étrangement, se démener comme un beau diable laissait au blond la réelle sensation d'exister. Ses yeux n'avaient été jamais plus expressifs qu'en affrontant ceux de sa némésis, et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant que lors de leurs affrontements.

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a souffert en silence**_

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore**_

Il soupçonnait Harry d'avoir pensé, ne serait-ce que lors d'un égarement durant ces années éphémères, la même chose : ses yeux, emplis par la haine, prenaient une teinte nouvelle et unique et à ces moments-là, quand ils menaçaient de perdre tout contrôle, chacun devait se retenir de ne pas émettre un sourire qui l'aurait trahi. Trahit leur plaisir à tout lâcher : la pression, les attentes… Tout. Et ne s'occuper plus que d'une chose : son pire ennemi. Ils s'évertuaient à trouver les points faibles de leur opposé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement : où frapper pour que l'autre ait le plus mal ? A la fois opposés, et semblables dans leurs actions quand il s'agissait de leur némésis.

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a tenu la distance**_

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore**_

Ces confrontations étaient-t-elles un passe-temps ? Une lubie ? Une… obsession ? Granger et Weasley avait évoqué ce terme en tentant d'alerter le Gryffondor, et plusieurs Serpentards en avaient fait la remarque à Draco. Et ils avaient raison : celui-ci détestait Potter, mais celui-ci hantait ses pensées. Bientôt, sans qu'il n'ait pu s'apercevoir du changement, ses insultes et ses coups étaient devenus une sorte de drogue pour lui.

_**On a parcouru le chemin**_

_**On a souffert en silence**_

Ainsi, il avait fini par se remettre en question. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et s'était donc tout naturellement dirigé du côté de la Lumière. Il œuvrait pour _le bien, _avide de laisser tous ses bons côtés faire surface, de voir qui il était réellement. Et de laisser sa némésis, qu'il avait toujours admiré et envié au fond, découvrir ces nouvelles facettes de lui-même, pourquoi pas.

Mais quand la guerre fut menée à son terme, le jeune aristocrate avait pris peur. Peur de quoi ? De se reposer totalement sur d'autres personnes que celles qu'il avait toujours connu pour se reconstruire, peut-être. De s'abandonner à leur meneur.

Si Draco avait affronté mille dangers en espionnant les mangemorts pour l'Ordre du phénix avant la victoire, il n'en restait pas moins un lâche. Sans faire face à ses nouveaux sentiments, ses nouvelles envies, il avait suivi ses parents qui ne souhaitaient que le reprendre sous leurs ailes pour reconstituer une famille unie.

Ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé, c'est que si lui avait été transformé par les évènements ayant abouti à la paix, ses parents, eux, n'avaient pas changé. Au lieu de retrouver une certaine stabilité et d'accéder à l'amour familial qui lui avait toujours fait défaut, ses aspirations à la liberté s'étaient retrouvées entravées dans un monde d'apparence où seuls les plus manipulateurs parvenaient à leurs fins.

_**Et je te hais de tout mon corps**_

_**Mais je t'adore encore...**_

Draco repensa une nouvelle fois aux yeux émeraude, et au visage qui les encadrait.

Il revoyait ce visage à son départ : fermé, une pointe de déception et surtout de tristesse dans le regard. Pourtant, le héros du monde sorcier ne l'avait pas retenu.

S'il l'avait fait, Draco sait qu'il aurait flanché, et tout aurait été différent. Peut-être aurait-il put être heureux. Mais il n'a pas réagi. Il l'a fixé longuement, yeux dans les yeux comme à l'époque de Poudlard, responsable du lien entre eux, puis il s'est détourné.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, sans doute.

Draco avait été un peu déçu, lui aussi. De la réaction de sa némésis, mais aussi de son propre agissement. Quand il vit celui-ci s'éloigner, il avait crispé sa main sur son ventre, où une petite boule semblait s'être formée. Il était choqué, et cela le stupéfiait d'autant plus de le constater : il avait fait son choix, alors pourquoi avait-il espéré que quelqu'un le retienne ? Cela le fit paniquer intérieurement : sa décision aurait-elle été prise à cause d'un manque de confiance en soi, pour se prouver que l'on pouvait s'attacher à lui, au lieu d'avoir été prise pour décider de son avenir ? Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de douter : il était trop tard.

Là encore, un simple geste avait scellé son destin.

_**Encore...**_

Son monde avait donc commencé et fini selon un geste de Potter. Ironie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait été injuste d'en vouloir au brun, il était le seul fautif. La prise de conscience qu'il eut en revenant au manoir ne lui aurait servi qu'à se ronger les sangs en l'empêchant de mener le rôle choisi par ses parents à bien. Il avait donc réaménagé son masque froid et s'était départi de ce côté de lui-même dominé par les sentiments.

Le comble, c'est qu'il avait entraîné Pansy, une des rares personnes auxquelles il tenait vraiment dans sa chute.

Il était donc déchiré entre ses nuits, où la décision responsable de sa vie actuelle et un visage à demi caché par une masse de cheveux bruns emmêlés revenaient le hanter et ses jours où il se faisait violence pour laisser ses tourments de côté et tenter de prendre soin de sa compagne et seule alliée, pour la vie.

Draco revint au moment présent à cette dernière évocation mentale, et tourna la tête vers Pansy. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à sortir à présent, et le jeune homme émit un léger sourire d'approbation à sa tenue soignée et distinguée sans tomber dans l'extravagance du luxe.

Il était encore tôt, et il avait assez ruminé ses pensées pour être déterminé à arrêter de s'apitoyer sur lui-même, ne serait-ce que pour la journée. Il proposa donc à son épouse d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner en ville avant leur rendez-vous d'affaire, se créant ainsi une liberté temporaire en se fondant parmi les passants comme des gens normaux. Elle accepta avec joie, ravie du changement qui semblait avoir opéré chez le jeune homme.

Celui-ci était décidé certes à répondre aux attentes de la haute société, mais sans pour autant se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il comptait ainsi prouver à l'être n'existant pour lui plus que dans ses rêves et à lui-même que ses choix n'étaient pas totalement vains : il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir, et ferait même en sorte de marquer les esprits et briller pour laisser, lui aussi, une trace de son existence quelque part en ce monde.

_**Encore…**_

Le jeune homme blond platine se saisit de sa cape et tendit la sienne à sa compagne, puis, après avoir donné quelques dernières instructions à leurs elfes de maison, ils sortirent. Un vent assez fort se propageait dans les rues, et le tissu entourant leurs épaules vola gracieusement autour d'eux. Draco s'avança, regarda le paysage s'étendant droit devant lui et redressa les coins de ses lèvres en un sourire ironique. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent ensuite, laissant échapper un murmure :

_« Rendez-vous en enfer… Harry. »_

En un battement de cil, les deux personnes postées devant le manoir disparurent et la porte en métal se referma dans un claquement sourd, couvrant les mots emportés par le vent.


End file.
